This application relates generally to an assembly for mounting a seat within a vehicle. More particularly, this invention relates to a seat mounting assembly with a load transfer member supported on a seat track by a pair of support members where the load transfer member receives seating loads and distributes the loads between the support members.
Seat track arrangements for mounting seat assemblies within vehicles are generally well known. Most arrangements provide for a seat to be moved or adjusted in forward and rearward directions within a vehicle. Some arrangements also allow the seat to be positioned in a reclined position. Usually the seat assembly includes a seat back, a seat bottom, and a mounting assembly for mounting the seat assembly to a vehicle structure.
Some seat assemblies also include a seat belt assembly that is supported solely by the seat assembly. A seat occupant who is belted into the seat assembly will exert a force on the seat assembly when the occupant experiences a deceleration load. This is known as an "all belts to seat" load. This seat load is transferred to the mounting assembly. Thus, the mounting assemblies must be strong enough to securely hold the seat assembly in place and prevent the seat from separating from the vehicle during a sudden deceleration.
Mounting assemblies that are used to mount the seat to the vehicle are often complex, especially when the mounting assemblies include track strengthening components, such as risers and support brackets that are added to the mounting assembly in order to support an all belts to seat load. These complex mounting assemblies require a great number of components, which increases the assembly time, adds weight to the vehicle, and increases the overall cost of the seat assembly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a durable and robust seat mounting assembly that reduces the number of components and decreases the overall assembly cost, yet which is capable of supporting an all belts to seat load.